Когда мотоциклы летают
by Arandilme
Summary: История одного сна Гарри


_Этсетера_

**Когда мотоциклы летают**

Весь вечер миссис Бейтс провела в войне с местными мотоциклистами, упрямо не желавшими соглашаться с тем, что ночь – время, когда всем людям полагается спать, а не разъезжать вдоль улицы на этих ужасных гибридах автомобиля и велосипеда, которые к тому же производят жуткий грохот.

К большому облегчению миссис Бейтс, к вечеру мотоциклисты отбыли в неизвестном направлении, и супруги Бейтс спокойно легли спать. Миссис Бейтс только-только начал сниться необыкновенно приятный сон, в котором ее дочка Джейн приехала к ней и привезла своих очаровательных малышей, как по улице пронесся еще один мотоцикл, причем более мощный, чем те, что досаждали нежным ушам миссис Бейтс утром.

Почтенная леди вскочила с кровати, сунула ноги в тапочки с пушистыми помпонами, и заспешила к окну.

– Ну, я вам задам, негодники! – бормотала она, отдергивая занавеску и выглядывая на улицу.

Мотоцикл остановился у дома напротив и наискосок от дома, в котором жили Бейтсы. Его владелец, стройный молодой человек в блестящей куртке поспешно скрылся в парадном, бросив мотоцикл у фонаря.

Миссис Бейтс, разумеется, не могла видеть, что делал молодой человек, оказавшись на темной лестнице дома, и это, несомненно, было к лучшему для нее. Ибо молодой человек вынул из кармана волшебную палочку, прошептал: I _«Люмос!» /I _, и бегом поднялся на последний, четвертый этаж.

Добежав до площадки четвертого этажа, он быстро огляделся (от его внимания не укрылся ни толстый слой пыли на подоконнике, ни проржавевший люк на чердак), направил палочку на дверь и шепнул: I _«Алохомора!» /I _

Дверь, скрипя, отворилась. Продолжая держать палочку наготове, молодой человек вошел в крошечную прихожую. В квартирке было темно и тихо; наверное, уже на пороге можно было сделать безошибочный вывод, что никого дома нет, но молодой человек все-таки двинулся по коридору.

– Питер! – позвал он, заглядывая сначала в маленькую гостиную, затем в спальню. Прошел на кухню.

– Питер! Да куда ж он подевался, – пробормотал он, разглядывая девственно чистый стол, аккуратно убранные по полкам чашки и блюдца. – Не могли ж его утащить отсюда...

Порядок в квартирке явно настораживал. Еще раз оглядев кухню, молодой человек вдруг развернулся и выбежал на лестницу, не позаботившись даже о том, чтобы закрыть дверь. Пробегая лестничный марш между третьим и вторым этажами, он утер взмокший лоб рукавом синей куртки, сделанной из драконьей кожи.

– Но не мог же он... – пробормотал он про себя, выбегая на улицу и вскакивая на мотоцикл. Мирный сон миссис Бейтс вновь был потревожен, но прежде, чем почтенная леди успела вдеть ноги в тапочки и дойти до окна, мотоцикл выехал из городка, а отъехав от него на полмили, поднялся в воздух.

Когда впереди показались огни деревушки Годрикова лощина, мотоцикл снова пошел на спуск. У самого въезда в деревню колеса мотоцикла коснулись земли, его водителя довольно ощутимо тряхнуло, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания. Почти не сбавляя скорости, он помчался к двухэтажному дому, вокруг которого уже начали собираться обитатели деревни.

Вернее, дома уже не было. Создавалось впечатление, что на втором этаже произошел мощный взрыв: крыша обвалилась, кое-где только чудом держась на том, что оставалось от стен; стены первого этажа еще стояли, но и они грозили рухнуть.

Молодой человек бросил мотоцикл в стороне от главной дороги, в проезде между двумя домами, и кинулся к дому, пробиваясь сквозь толпу. По пути он услышал, как одна пожилая женщина в пальто поверх ночной рубашки и халата говорит своей соседке: «Я готова спорить, что это взрыв газа. Ах, молодежь так небрежно обращается с газовыми плитами!» Ее соседка сочувственно кивнула.

– Куда вы? – мужчина средних лет в костюме и домашних тапочках попытался удержать молодого человека, когда тот рванул на себя незапертую калитку садика перед домом. – Сейчас приедет полиция, пожарные... Не ровен час, опять рванет!

Молодой человек решительно высвободился и побежал по дорожке сада. Люди за его спиной – их становилось все больше и больше – встревоженно переговаривались, но ему не было дела до них.

Входная дверь была только прикрыта. Оказавшись в холле, молодой человек быстро огляделся. Если не считать нескольких кусков обвалившейся с потолка штукатурки, да брошенной в стороне детской погремушки, все было в полном порядке. Снова вытащив палочку, молодой человек рванулся к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

То, что было вторым этажом.

Как ни странно, разрушений было меньше, чем казалось снаружи. Перескакивая через крупные обломки и отшвыривая в сторону мелкие, он добрался до распахнутой настежь двери гостиной, за которой ясно виднелся лежавший на полу человек: взлохмаченные черные волосы, очки, слетевшие на сторону, изо рта течет тоненькая струйка крови.

– Джеймс! – гость дома бросился к нему. Попытался приподнять, понял, что здесь он уже опоздал, кинулся к двери справа – ведшей в детскую. Точнее, к дверному проему: саму дверь выбило взрывом или чем-то вроде взрыва, и она лежала на полу, в нескольких сантиметрах от тела Джеймса.

Детская-то и была самым пострадавшим местом в доме. Ни одного целого предмета мебели здесь не оставалось; развешанные по стенам картины – яркие, изображающие смешных зверьков – оказались сорваны со своих мест и валялись в беспорядке среди кусков штукатурки. У стены лежала лицом вниз молодая женщина с длинными рыжими волосами; казалось, она не упала сама, а была отброшена в сторону. Рядом с ней сидел на полу годовалый малыш и дергал ее за волосы, тихо плача.

– Лили! – крикнул молодой человек, склоняясь над ней. – Лили!

Он осторожно перевернул ее на спину. Лили была мертва, как и ее муж. Гарри, видимо, понял это, потому что залился громким плачем.

Молодой человек сел на пол, словно ноги внезапно отказались ему служить. Он опустил голову, вцепился в свои черные волосы, спадавшие до плеч в живописном беспорядке, и завыл то ли от боли, то ли от гнева.

Впрочем, плач ребенка рядом быстро заставил его вернуться к реальности. Вскочив на ноги, он снова наклонился, чтобы поднять Гарри с пола.

Но малыш явно не желал уходить от матери. Он только еще пуще заплакал, когда молодой человек попытался взять его на руки.

– Гарри, нам надо уходить, – настойчиво заговорил тот. – Понимаешь? Надо уходить отсюда, как можно скорее.

Гарри наконец позволил ему взять себя на руки; оглядевшись, молодой человек схватил с кроватки одеяло, закутал в него Гарри, и бросился вон из детской. Пробежав гостиную и площадку второго этажа, он быстро спустился в холл, помедлил у входной двери, и вместе с малышом вышел в сад.

Люди по-прежнему толпились за оградой, явно не решаясь подойти ближе. Откуда-то издали донесся рев пожарной сирены: магловская пожарная служба скоро будет здесь, а значит, будет и полиция. Надо уходить отсюда... Молодой человек быстро пошел по дорожке, прижимая к себе немного успокоившегося у него на руках Гарри и обдумывая, куда бы спешить с ребенком. Может быть, в Рединг? Тед и Андромеда наверняка не откажутся на время взять Гарри, пока они не найдут ему более надежное убежище.

Беспокоило его и то, что он увидел в доме. Убить Джеймса и Лили мог только кто-то из Пожирателей Смерти или же сам Волдеморт; но тогда почему над домом не висит Черная Метка, почему Гарри остался в живых – ведь это не в натуре Темного Лорда и его прислужников, оставлять в живых хоть кого-то из тех, кто волею случая оказывался на месте их преступлений. Взглянув на Гарри, он заметил еще одну деталь, не ускользнувшую от него там, наверху, но тогда не зацепившую его внимания: на лбу Гарри отчетливо виднелся шрам в странной форме, напоминающей молнию. Он провел ладонью по лбу малыша, и Гарри захныкал. Молодой человек тут же убрал руку, тем более что они как раз дошло до калитки, и надо было открыть ее.

– Бедный ребенок! – переговаривались вокруг люди. – Как же он уцелел, такой крошка? Наверное, родители оставили его в другом крыле дома. Что за храбрый юноша, но побоялся пойти в дом. Но, верно, малышу нужен врач? Куда вы идете?

Молодой человек решительно прошел мимо них и подошел к своему мотоциклу. Он явно не намеревался задерживаться в Годриковой лощине.

Он уже сел на мотоцикл, одной рукой держась за руль, другой прижимая к себе закутанного в одеяло малыша, когда позади него послышался хлопок, и из ниоткуда возник очень высокий и широкий человек с густой гривой каштановых волос и бородой.

– Хагрид, – немного удивленно сказал молодой человек, отчего-то плотнее прижимая Гарри к себе.

– Э... Сириус, ты уже здесь, значит. Я... ну, Дамблдор меня послал.

– Поздно, – Сириус повернул голову и посмотрел на развалины дома. – Что, Дамблдор уже знает?

– Он сказал, ну, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть появился здесь... Это... Джеймс и Лили...

– Они мертвы, – глухо сказал Сириус. – Я вытащил Гарри из дома.

– Вот о Гарри-то и речь, – Хагрид огляделся: улица заполнялась людьми, и потому пожарные машины и полиция не могли пока подъехать к дому. – Дамблдор сказал, чтобы я его ему привез.

– Что-о? Я и сам о нем могу позаботиться. Я его крестный отец, не забыл?

– Ну... да. Я, Сириус, не сомневаюсь, что ты Гарри любишь и сумеешь о нем позаботиться. Но Дамблдор... велел мне...

– Велел, не велел – мне все равно. Гарри я не отдам. Он и так достаточно пережил!

Они препирались еще долго, под конец почти кричали друг на друга, но в итоге Сириус сдался.

– Если с Гарри что-то случится, – предупредил он Хагрида, бережно передавая ему малыша, – я с тебя спрошу. По полной.

Оказавшись в руках Хагрида и увидев склоненное над ним лицо великана, Гарри заплакал. Сириус спрыгнул с мотоцикла, нашел выпроставшуюся из одеяла ручку Гарри, ласково ее сжал и успокоительно сказал:

– Тихо, успокойся, Гарри. Все хорошо, Хагрид тебя не обидит. Иди пока с ним, а потом... мы с Кэндис тебя заберем, обязательно. Ладно?

Гарри перестал плакать и улыбнулся Сириусу. Тот поднял голову и взглянул на Хагрида.

– Как ты собираешься нести Гарри Дамблдору? – спросил он. – Ты же в Хогвартс его понесешь? Или в штаб-квартиру? Так как ты туда попадешь?

– Трансгрессирую, – не слишком уверенно сказал великан.

– Не вздумай. Парная трансгрессия – это не так просто. Бери-ка мой мотоцикл. – Видя замешательство Хагрида, добавил: – Мне он больше не понадобится. Бери!

В этот момент полицейским удалось все-таки проложить себе путь сквозь толпу зевак. Но прежде, чем стражи порядка достигли Сириуса, Гарри и Хагрида, те уже покидали деревушку. Хагрид осторожно выруливал на дорогу, отчаянно стараясь удержать руль мотоцикла одной рукой. Мотоцикл поначалу вихлял во все стороны, и Сириус, глядя вслед, покачал головой; но вскоре великан освоился с управлением, и из Годриковой лощины мотоцикл выехал уже почти прямо.

Сириус быстрым шагом дошел до середины проулка, оглянулся, убедился в том, что улица пуста, и трансгрессировал.

_ I Десять лет спустя. Литтл-Уингинг, Суррей /I _

– Мотоциклы! – ругался дядя Вернон, вцепившись в руль и зло поглядывая на компанию мотоциклистов в черных кожаных куртках, один за другим обгонявших его автомобиль. – Носятся вокруг, все улицы собой заполонили!

– А мне приснился мотоцикл, – сказал Гарри, тоже глядя вслед мотоциклистам. – И он летал!

Дядя Вернон так резко дернул руль, что они чуть не столкнулись с едущей рядом машиной. Ее водитель чуть вильнул в сторону, чтобы избежать столкновения, и, взглянув на дядю Вернона, выразительно постучал себя по голове.

– МОТОЦИКЛЫ НЕ ЛЕТАЮТ! – проревел дядя Вернон, поворачиваясь к Гарри. Еще одному водителю пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы избежать столкновения с машиной Дурслей.

Дадли и его приятель Пирс, сидевшие рядом с Гарри (они почти вдавили его в дверцу машины), дружно хрюкнули.

– Я знаю, что они не летают – сказал Гарри. – Это был только сон...

Дядя Вернон смерил его грозным взглядом и отвернулся, к большому облегчению тех, кто ехал по дороге рядом с ними. Гарри постарался еще хоть немного отодвинуться от продолжавших хихикать Дадли и Пирса и прижался лбом к стеклу. Мимо них проехал еще один мотоцикл, сбавляя скорость перед светофором: черноволосый парень улыбнулся Гарри, поймав его взгляд, и помахал рукой. Дядя Вернон, к счастью, этого не заметил.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Вновь загорелся зеленый, и машины тронулись.

Он точно знал: мотоциклы летают. Что бы там ни говорил дядя Вернон.


End file.
